


2000 Years of Chasing Taking Its Toll

by Hanakimicali



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakimicali/pseuds/Hanakimicali
Summary: Ohno took his last breath as he felt something sharp puncture his neck and he felt the warm rush of blood spill onto his skin. The pain was hideous; clawing at every nerve ending in his body. He felt the man groan against his throbbing skin before everything went black.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	2000 Years of Chasing Taking Its Toll

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2011 and it was my quintessential vampire fic. This was a nice trip down memory lane. 
> 
> In case you are just tuning in, I am compiling all of my fanfics, even ones that I lost on my old hard drive because thankfully I was able to remember the password for my livejournal. I was ArtImitatesSex/thefrug on there and hanakimicali on tumblr.

**Kyoto, Japan. 1285 A.D. Kamakura Era. Day 1.**  
[Jesus](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kzknmnmzoyw) by Brand New

  
  
His thick black and yellow robes hung loose over his perfectly sculpted shoulders; blocking out the cool wind that whipped through the trees. This was his favorite time of day, right when the sun was setting over the tall trees that surrounded Tō-ji temple. He could feel the last prickles of sunlight kissing his full cheeks. It had been a day like any other, but Ohno was ready for it to be over. His mind had been clouded often these days; whispered rumors had begun to float from the cities into the temples. He had done his best to ignore the worried rumors that had been bouncing around him. He took a long deep breathe and settled his mind. The last ray of sunlight had passed beyond the horizon; it was then that he stood, letting the blood flow back to his joints before making his way to his quarters.  
  
Minutes later, as he was removing his Zori Tatami shoes, he heard a twig snap from behind him. Slightly startled, Ohno turned to look in the garden that extended behind him. He was surprised to find a man standing alone between the trees just behind him. He was dressed traditionally; as if he had just stumbled through from town. Ohno was automatically weary of this person; there weren’t many people who traveled through the temple during the night; unless they were seeking shelter from their travels.  
  
“Are you looking for shelter?” Ohno asked his voice quiet and soothing. He could see the faint outline of a smile on the mans lips as he stepped through the trees and stood beside him. Ohno could smell the faint scent of smoke on the man’s clothes.  
  
“Yes, I am.” He said simply, his voice a bit harsher than his own; masculine. Ohno stood and watched the man for a moment before smiling back to him.  
  
“My name is Ohno, yours?” He asked kindly. The man looked into his eyes and he felt something cold wash over him quickly. Like a sudden gust of wind had broken through the barrier of his robes.  
  
“Ninomiya.” He asked simply, his voice thick like silk. Ohno bowed to him in a customary greeting before looking into his eyes again. There was something there that Ohno couldn’t explain. Experience? That’s what it seemed like, however, this man didn’t look a day over twenty years old. He watched as the man bowed back to him politely.  
  
“Ninomiya-san, please come inside and shield yourself from the harsh cold.” Ohno said as he let the man walk past him, taking off his sandals before entering Ohno’s personal sanctuary; before Ohno himself followed into the warmth of his quarters. Breathing in the scent of freshly brewed tea was the last thing he recalled before he felt himself being slammed against the thick cherry wood walls of his dormitory.  
  
He would have opened his eyes but he was too petrified. He felt a hand against his throat and he knew that he had been a fool to let this stranger in. He felt hot tears well up in his eyes; burning deep trails into his cheeks.  
  
“Please…God…” He said with all his might through his constricted throat. He heard a chuckle coming from the man who had him pinned against the wall. Ohno opened his eyes for just a moment, seeing evil eyes leering back at him; fingers constricting tighter against his throat.  
  
“That is the last time you will be asking him for anything…” He said, his voice dripping with malice. Ohno took his last breath as he felt something sharp puncture his neck and he felt the warm rush of blood spill onto his skin. The pain was hideous; clawing at every nerve ending in his body. He felt the man groan against his throbbing skin before everything went black.  
  


**Kyoto, Japan. 1342 A.D. Nanboku-Cho Era. Year 57.**  
[In the Shadows](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?jzdtqqikmlz) by The Rasmus

  
  
There was a loud thud when the body hit the ground; leaving cracked impressions in the hard wooden floors. Standing above the body was a man, eternally stuck at 23 years old. Blood dripped freely from his lips, leaving crimson splashes on his gray robes. He stared down at the body, as if waiting for some kind of remorse to slip through his skin; but nothing came. He just watched the lifeless body at his feet for a moment; before crashing sounds came from behind him.  
  
“Ohno-san…you’ve really done it this time.” Ninomiya spoke, his voice deep and vicious. Ohno looked at him with emotionless eyes until they were face to face. They were remarkably the same height. Even though their skin was ice cold, they still felt a heat pass between them. If this were any other night, Ninomiya would have him halfway to naked right about now; however, all he was getting from his Sire was cold glares. Ohno could practically feel the anger spewing out from every orifice on his face. Instead of keeping his eyes locked onto Ninomiya, he looked back down at the corpse at his feet.  
  
“Done it? You mean, what I always do?” Ohno said with the hint of smile on his lips. Ninomiya looked at him in annoyance although to anyone else it might look like panic. Ohno knew better.  
  
“This isn’t just another random Shogun that you’ve decided to eat…this is Tadayoshi…” Ninomiya said, but it didn’t garner the reaction from Ohno that he was expecting. Instead of realizing the weight of his mistake, he smiled. After a moment, it turned into more of a delighted chuckle; causing Ninomiya to roll his eyes. Ninomiya walked away but his wrist was caught by the man standing beside him. Their eyes met and fire pulsed between them. Ohno pulled him roughly into his body so that they were flush against each other.  
  
Ninomiya felt Ohno’s lips harshly push against his own and he let his arms wrap around the younger man’s neck. Although Ninomiya had lived less in human years; he had nearly a thousand years over the quiet man who was passionately kissing him. Ninomiya opened his mouth and let the probing tongue of his lover enter his hot mouth. He could taste the blood on his tongue and it elicited a moan from Ohno. Ninomiya felt his hand travel down the length of Ohno’s chest; cold and hard and perfect. Just as things began to heat up, Ohno pulled away with a satisfied smile on his lips before he began to walk out of the room; a dab of blood seeping into the collar of his robes.  
  
“What are we going to do about him?” Ninomiya asked, wondering what kind of excuse the government officials would tell the town’s people when they discovered his body. He knew that telling scared people that he had been drained of all his blood wouldn’t go over so well.  
  
“What do I care?” Ohno said impatiently as he gazed once again at Ninomiya and the corpse between them before walking out into the cool night air; the moonlight tingling his cheeks.  
  


**Hyuga, Kyūshū, Japan. 1570 A.D. Muromachi Era. Year 285.**  
[Omen](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2amjvl4mxyy) by Prodigy

  
  
The moon reflected off the docks, Ohno stood stark still on the last plank; staring off into the sea. His eyes were wide as he watched the smoke from the pipe of tobacco that he was enjoying at the moment. He knew that under the clear moonlight he must look ghostly; but there was nothing he could do about that. The cold ocean breeze flew in but it didn’t affect him in any way. This was the fourth night in a row that he stood out on this dock, looking out into the vast sea. He thought he could see things floating out in the water and for a split moment; he wished that he were physically able to drown.  
  
He heard light footfalls coming from behind him and he felt his fingers curl into fists. Only a moment later did he recognize the scent and let his fingers relax. He didn’t turn to look as the person came up beside him. He didn’t say a word, the only sound passing between them was the sound of him inhaling and exhaling the damaging smoke. Damaging only if he were human. He felt Ninomiya’s hand reaching out to him, grasping his finger tips lightly. These past few hundred years seemed to have softened him; he was gentler than he used to be back then. Ohno felt his muscles flinch under his cold touch; eventually pulling away from him completely.  
  
“What is the world coming to?” Ohno spoke, his voice low and rough; like gravel. He heard Ninomiya sigh; just out of habit of course. He had no real need to take such a deep breath. Ninomiya folded his arms across his chest; looking bigger than he truly was. They both looked out towards the dark horizon together.  
  
“Is this about the opening of the trade routes again?” Ninomiya asked with a slight chuckle. Never in a hundred years would he have thought that Ohno would get this worked up about the countries progression. However, it was the little things like this that had always kept Ninomiya interested in Ohno, century after century.  
  
“I know something that will cheer you up…we can go into town, find you a nice Portuguese man…” Ninomiya started to whisper sweetly into his eternal lovers ear; tracing his fingertips along the muscled line of his neck to accentuate his point.  
  
“I just…” Ohno started to speak and Ninomiya gave him his upmost attention. Both eyes were burying holes into the side of Ohno’s face; waiting for him to continue speaking. “I just hate this…” Ohno finished before walking away from Ninomiya; his hands dropping to the sides of his body. He was confused. More than he had ever been confused in his entire existence. He was left standing alone on the docks; looking out into the vast ocean.  
  
He had begun to notice a difference in Ohno these past few months. He had been less than enthusiastic about their common escapades. It was hard to imagine, but it seemed to Ninomiya that Ohno had simply gotten sick and tired of what came naturally to them.  
  


**Niigata, Japan. 1732 A.D. Edo Era. Year 475.**  
[Closer](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yyzguymegym) by Nine Inch Nails

  
  
There was fire as far as the eye could see. As soon as they looked over the hill, the sky was bursting with flames; turning the air around them orange. They had heard that there was widespread famine in Niigata but they hadn’t been expecting to see this much carnage when they arrived. There were people running in every direction; fighting against those that were trying to keep the peace. It was chaos.  
  
There was gleam in Ninomiya’s eyes as he watched the dancing flames; like they were Kabuki actors striking a threatening pose. He turned to Ohno, who was watching the scene below them with indifference.  
  
“Let’s go.” Ninomiya said as he stood and started making his way down the hill; towards the massacre. Ohno sat there for a moment longer before following him down. They separated once they got into the heat of it. Ohno could see Ninomiya a few feet away from him, laughing mercilessly at the person lying at his feet. He loved scenes like this; riots. People blindly attacking one another in the heat of the moment. Ohno found himself standing in front of a well built hut. He paused for another moment when his ears picked up a faint cry from inside. He opened the door quickly and before his eyes was a young boy. His cheeks were lined with tears and his whole body was shaking.  
  
Ohno thought of how fragile humans were and it prickled his memory. He remembered when he had been just like this boy. Flesh and a beating heart inside his chest; he had felt every emotion imaginable when he was human and now it just felt like he had none. He was empty.  
  
He stood menacingly over the boy; who looked up into his eyes even though Ohno could tell that he was petrified. They met each other’s eyes for a few still moments before Ohno spoke.  
  
“Get out of here…run for the hills and don’t leave.” He said to the boy, his tone even and unemotional. The same way he had spoken for the past few hundred years. The boy for still for a little while until he stood up and bolted out of the hut; Ohno listened to his footfalls for a moment, making sure that he made it out of the riot safely. After what seemed like hours of silence; Ohno’s reverie in the hut was disturbed by Ninomiya.  
  
When Ohno looked at him he could see the traces of blood outlining Ninomiya’s thin lips. His night colored robes were drenched in blood and flesh and the smell hit Ohno’s nostrils immediately. Ninomiya walked towards Ohno, letting his hands wander down his arms.  
  
“Now that was a riot! I am going to be full for a week!” Ninomiya said with a sadistic smile as he continued to move his hands along Ohno’s body. Ohno knew what was coming next. After every time Ninomiya fed he always wanted a little bit more stimulation. Which usually came in the form of Ohno’s body. Ohno however, felt dirty; he didn’t want to be touched; but there was no refusing Ninomiya when he wanted something. Ohno just thought of the little boy who’s life he had just saved from his lover; and that gave him the strength to close his eyes and let Ninomiya do what he wanted.  
  


**Tokyo, Japan. 1868 A.D. Meiji Era. Year 593.**  
[The Dumbing Down of Love](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nwelkxy0mj5) by Frou Frou

  
  
Ninomiya looked up at Ohno with an astonished look on his face; his eyes looked like a mixture of sadness and disgust. He looked at Ohno from across their small table. He had just been reading a book, a cup of tea sitting on the table in front of him; minding his own business when Ohno came home and sat across from him. Now his book was discarded on the table and their eyes were locked.  
  
“What did you say?” Ninomiya asked; he had heard what his lover had said but it was always more dramatic to have him repeat it. Slowly and clearer than the first time it was spoken. Ohno cast his eyes down to his hands for a moment; not really wanting to repeat himself.  
  
“I asked you…to release me…” Ohno said quietly as he looked up at Ninomiya’s eyes. There was something there that he couldn’t read. It looked almost like fear. Ohno wondered if Ninomiya was afraid to lose him. Ninomiya was silent for a moment as if he was in deep thought. Then he stood and Ohno watched his every movement carefully.  
  
“I suspect that you stayed with me this long out of respect…thinking that I needed you.” Ninomiya spoke down to Ohno; his eyes turning cold and his speech becoming polite. Ohno wasn’t sure why, but it saddened him.  
  
“But the truth is…I was wondering when you would finally leave me to my solitude.” Ninomiya said while he watched Ohno get to his feet. Their eyes level with each other once again. “As your Sire…I release you.” Ninomiya said after a long silent pause. He gave his eyes a chance to look over Ohno once again; burning his image into his mind. Ohno however, looked almost relieved at Ninomiya’s words. He had thought it would be more difficult to get away from him; he didn’t think he would give in so easily. They looked into each other’s eyes for another minute or so before Ohno turned and walked away in the bustling evening streets of the new Capital. Once the door was shut Ninomiya was alone with himself once again for the first time in nearly six hundred years. He didn’t know what to do with only himself to keep him company.  
  
He looked down at the cup of tea that was sitting on the table and took it into his hands. Ohno had bought him the decorative cup centuries ago and Ninomiya had starting using it out of habit more than necessity. The cup suddenly brewed anger deep within him and in seconds it was broken into pieces on the ground. Fresh blood red tears flowing freely from his eyes.  
  


**Tokyo, Japan. 1941 A.D. Showa Era. Year 684.**  
[Closer](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hliknn4nkmw) by Kings of Leon

  
  
The world around him was war torn. He had seen enough war to last multiple lifetimes over and he was sick of it. He was just bidding his time until the world was right again but everything seemed so different. He tried to remember when man had traded thick cotton robes for collared shirts and pants with pockets on all sides. When had they switched from tatami sandals to canvas shoes with ties? He walked the streets at night and the humans that surrounded him seemed like a completely different species. They had names for everything. Every emotion, Era and city. What enraged him the most was the terrified look on all their faces. It was something he would have enjoyed at a time but now it just seemed pitiful. Everyone was afraid of retaliation; not just from the United States but from China and Britain. This so called _‘Greater East Asia War’_ was going to be the downfall of their country and it was his downfall that he had to experience it.  
  
If it hadn’t been for one encounter hundreds of years ago, he would have been long dead and in the ground by now. He knew that he shouldn’t be here but there was nothing that he could do about it now. As he strolled down the streets he came across a young couple sitting on the curb of the street outside of a Udon shop. The young woman was crying in the arms of a man; who Ohno suspected was her boyfriend or her husband. He could feel the fear coming from her miles away. If it was any other night he would have just walked by; however, the way the man had his muscled arms around the woman made him oddly reminiscent. It had been almost a hundred years since he had been released from Ninomiya’s possession but still to this day he feels a tinge of regret about the way he left his Sire.  
  
There were times, late in the night; when he would think of where Ninomiya was then. Was he still in Tokyo? That seemed unlikely. In these troubled times he wondered if the old Vampire had stayed in Japan, or was he traveling the world? That seemed unlikely as well; in a world that was on the brink of World War II, he thought he would want to stay closer to home.  
  
Ohno passed the scared lovers and continued to wander the streets. Hours later his mind decided on one finality : he missed the soft touch of another.  
  


**Kyoto, Japan. 2009 A.D. Heisei Era. Year 752.**  
[Sleeping with Ghosts](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hy1mmgyl5lz) by Placebo

  
  
One thing that Ohno had learned to appreciate in all his years of living was the way the sky glimmered when the festival lanterns were lit. He also loved this time of year, the summer, because during his favorite festival he could wear his comfortable cotton Yukata. He always felt more comfortable in more traditional looking clothing. It was June and the night air was slightly warm but still relaxed. He walked through the yearly Bon festival and gained contentment from all the smiling faces surrounding him; looking from booth to booth.  
  
As he walked through the crowded plaza he was hit; something in his body made him freeze up. A scent in the air that made him still his browsing. He looked through the crowd; his sense of vision keener than the people that surrounded him. At first the crowd was too thick to properly look but in one swift movement it seemed as if they all cleared a path. It took only seconds for their eyes to meet across the festival grounds and Ohno thought that if he could breathe, his breath would have been taken away instantly.  
  
Ninomiya stood in the crowd, wearing a full length black Yukata just like always. His hair was short with only a few strands falling over his forehead. He looked just as he had nearly 150 years ago when Ohno had left him. They stood on opposite ends, staring at each other for a long time before Ohno started to make his way across the pavilion.  
  
Once they were face to face, Ohno didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really want Ninomiya to know that he had been pining for him for nearly fifty years; wondering where he was and what he was doing. They looked into each other’s eyes as if they were seeing them for the first time. Ohno was searching for the words to say but Ninomiya took his hand and began to lead him through the crowd. Before long they were free of the crowd and were walking along a dark path through the trees until they came to a small pond that sat just beside Tō-ji temple. Ohno looked at Ninomiya questioningly until he finally started talking.  
  
“I heard not too long ago that you always come back to Kyoto during the Bon festival.” Ninomiya said simply. Ohno didn’t know how but he seemed different than he had the entire time that they had been together. There was a change in him but Ohno couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He just nodded at Ninomiya’s statement.  
  
“You know what the Bon festival is for?” Ninomiya asked. It was a stupid question, how could he not know if he came here every year. However, he decided to follow along with Ninomiya.  
  
“To pray for departed souls.” Ohno said quietly. Ninomiya smiled at him; a real smile. Something Ohno was sure he had never seen grace Ninomiya’s face in all their years together. Ninomiya reached behind him and pull something out of his small bag that he had been carrying with him. What he pulled out was a small box-shaped lantern. He handed it to Ohno and he just stood there staring at it.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s about time for us to pray for yours?” Ninomiya asked, taking out a small candle that fit inside the lantern. Ninomiya bent down to seat himself in a seiza and Ohno did the same seconds later. He cast a glance at his companion and Ninomiya met his gaze. If looks could speak a thousand apologies they would definitely be doing so in this moment. Ninomiya broke their stare so he could light the small candle and seconds later the small lantern was floating on the calm surface of the pond. Faint streams of light illuminated the trees around them; casting a orange glow on the two lovers.  
  
They both gazed at the offering before closing their eyes to the world around them. They bent their heads to meet their pressed hands and prayed for the first time.  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> In Part 2:  
> Tadayoshi was a prominent figure of the Northern and Southern Court systems in Japan. It's said that he met his death from poison.  
> In Part 3:  
> In Kyushu during the Muromachi Era, Japan opened up it's first trade routes with Portugal.  
> In Part 4:  
> During this year in Western Japan locusts destroyed most sources of food. Causing rioting against citizens and the governments.  
> In Part 6:  
> Obviously in the 1940's Japan was in the midst of World War II with The United States. Bad times.  
> In Part 7:  
> The Bon or Obon Festival is a celebration of Departed Souls similar to Mexico's Day of the Dead.


End file.
